vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshikage Kira
|-|Yoshikage Kira= |-|"Kosaku Kawajiri"= |-|Matured "Kosaku Kawajiri"= |-|Killer Queen= |-|Sheer Heart Attack= |-|Bites the Dust= |-|Deadman Kira= Summary Yoshikage Kira is the main antagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable. A businessman who constantly desires a "Quiet Life", he is conflicted by his secretive tendencies to kill. For the past 15 years, he had killed 48 women (outside of anyone else) and taken their hands as a trophy to calm his peculiar hand fetish. He is pursued by Josuke Higashikata and allies for revenge of the death of his first victim, who lives on as a ghost, and Shigekiyo Yangu. After his first encounter with them, he flees, kills Kosaku Kawajiri, and steals both his face (literally) and identity. After the events of Part IV, in Dead Man's Questions, he lives on as an amnesiac ghost who only remembers his name. He is hired by a monk to perform hits in exchange for money. It is unknown if he still has possession of Killer Queen, or if he moves on in the afterlife. But of all things, he is definitely sure he will not be going to Heaven. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A. 8-B with Killer Queen. Varies with Sheer Heart Attack. 8-B with Bites the Dust. | 10-A Name: Yoshikage Kira Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure' (Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable)' Gender: Male Age: 33 Classification: Human, Stand User, Serial Killer, Assassin and undead ghost (Dead Man's Questions) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can convert anything he touches into a bomb that he can detonate at will (Destroying things that touch it on an atomic scale; a direct bomb placement will one hit kill its target), Can summon and direct an indestructible bomb on tank treads, Can fire bullets of air that he can attach bombs to with the Stray Cat, Can create time loops with Killer Queen Bites The Dust, Any events that occur in Bites The Dust time loop will be bound to repeat regardless of actions taken, Non-Corporeality and Invisibility with Killer Queen | Non-Corporeality and Invisibility Attack Potency: Athlete level. City Block level+ with Killer Queen (Matched Crazy Diamond in physical combat), can ignore durability with Killer Queen's First Bomb. Varies with Sheer Heart Attack (Its level of damage is dependent on the intensity of nearby heat). City Block level+ with Bites the Dust (Successfully killed Rohan, Okuyasu, Koichi, Josuke, and Jotaro; Bites the Dust as a bomb is simply a smaller Killer Queen), can ignore durability with Bites the Dust. | Athlete level Speed: Peak Human with Massively FTL reactions. Massively FTL with Killer Queen (Was fighting evenly with Crazy Diamond, and protected Kira fast enough to block its punches. It effortlessly blocked and attacked Echoes ACT3). Varies with Sheer Heart Attack (Its Speed depends on the intensity of surrounding heat). Massively FTL with Bites the Dust (Dodged blows from Star Platinum, Crazy Diamond, and The Hand, and Echoes ACT3 at the same time, and killed them all instantly.) | Peak Human with Massively FTL reactions Lifting Strength: Athletic Human. Unknown with Killer Queen. | Athletic Human Striking Strength: Athlete Class. City Block Class+ with Killer Queen. | Athlete Class Durability: City Block level+ (Survived a barrage of punches from a bloodlusted SP:TW in a time stop, twice). City Block level+ with Killer Queen (Capable of taking many hits from Crazy Diamond as well as SP:TW). At least City Block level+ with Sheer Heart Attack (Tanked three barrages from SP:TW seemingly unfazed). City Block level+ with Bites the Dust | Unknown, likely City Block level+ (Cannot be harmed normally due to being a ghost). Stamina: Superhuman (Was determined to flee from Josuke and allies, despite being heavily injured and having his left hand amputated.) Range: 1 Meter with Killer Queen. At least 50 meters with Sheer Heart Attack (Capable of going said distance and likely beyond from where Kira would be, as scouted by ACT1). Bites The Dust could be considered to have universal range, but it is subject to many conditions. | Melee Range Standard Equipment: Killer Queen, Sheer Heart Attack, Bites the Dust, and Stray Cat | Nothing Notable Intelligence: Very cunning and manipulative, managed to hide himself from detection for years. His elaborate plans caused lots of trouble for some of the Joestar Stand Users and others. He has shown great analytical skills and is able to accurately calculate his aim to ensure a kill. Weaknesses: Any damage taken by Killer Queen will reflect onto Kira, any damage or effect given to Sheer Heart Attack will reflect onto Kira. Kira can only have one of his three bomb types active at once. Sheer Heart Attack can be easily fooled by use of actual heat sources. His primary bomb cannot detonate while in a vacuum. Bites the Dust cannot be placed on Kira himself. He is borderline dependent on the idea that luck and fate are on his side and will have somewhat of a mental breakdown if he is on the verge of losing. He is largely inexperienced in combat. He is overconfident in his Stand's abilities, and tends to assume that they make him invincible and lacking in any weakness. | Cannot enter someone's domain without their permission through some means. Animals can detect his presence. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Killer Queen:' Killer Queen is a tall, muscular, pink humanoid Stand with cat-like features and skull decorations all over its body. It attacks by using melee attacks, but only activates his ability by pressing its thumb down similar to pressing a detonation switch. **'The First Bomb (Transmutation):' By touch, Killer Queen may charge any object as a bomb. If a charged object is touched, the charge travels from that object into the whole of a target before exploding and (usually) destroying it completely. Kira may also detonate this bomb at any previous point. However, only one bomb can be maintained at any given time. **'The Second Bomb (Sheer Heart Attack):' His second bomb, Sheer Heart Attack, is a miniature tank-like weapon that is dispatched from Killer Queen's left hand. It is apparently unbreakable, and will follow a target via heat signal and detonate when ready or too much heat is given off. SHA itself survives its own detonation, and the level of the detonation depends on the heat level. The more intense the heat is given off, the more wild and lethal the explosion will be. It will continuously seek its target or any nearby heat signals until Kira himself picks up the bomb. **'The Third Bomb (Bites the Dust):' His third bomb, Bites the Dust, was gained after being stabbed by the Stand Arrow. Bites the Dust is planted onto a victim, usually a non-Stand user who know his identity. Bites the Dust activates whenever someone, whether a bystander or the victim themselves, tries to find out or exposes Kira's identity, Killer Queen will enter anyone who attempted to find him out's eye and detonate the bomb, causing them to explode. The instant they are blown up, time will reverse from an hour up to a day. Everyone BUT the victim will have no memory of the happenings of the moments in reversed time. The bomb can be undone at any time when Kira wishes. ***'Fate Manipulation:' After being blown up once, no matter if the victim and the target encounter once again, the target(s) will be bound to blow up again, but this time time will NOT rewind, not unless another target triggers Bites the Dust. ***'Self-Preservation:' To prevent the victim, or "bomb", from dying, Killer Queen will always protect the victim from any serious harm (i.e. Suicide/Fatal Injuries). Note: Not to be confused with Yoshikage Kira (JoJolion). Key: Diamond is Unbreakable | Dead Man's Questions Others Notable Victories: Deidara (Naruto (The Universe)) Deidara's Profile (Note: Both were at full power, Kira was allowed SHA, BtD, and Stray Cat while Deidara was allowed C4 and C0) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Explosion Users Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Villain Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderers Category:Anime Characters Category:Air Users Category:Time Users Category:Fate Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Ghosts Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8